


A damsel in distress

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 5thday, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Naruto spotted a dress while coming back home from a mission.





	A damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late, but I had things to do so... Our 5th kink! It's the short one but damn. I thought I wouldn't describe the sex scene but it turned out another way around, oh well.

 

I’m not sure when it started, probably a few months ago. I was strolling through Konoha, coming back home from my mission when I spotted a beautiful dress on the display and craved to wear it. Finding an excuse I bought it and tried it on at home. The blue silk fitted perfectly highlighting my eyes. I felt pretty, beautiful and just right. Exactly the time, my boyfriend came back home from his mission. 

 

“Okaeri.” I leaned on the doorframe of our bedroom as he was taking off his sandals.

“Tadaima” he replied smiling while pulling down his navy blue mask, his only visible eye widen in surprise when he noticed my attire. I get insecure at his reaction, trying to cover myself with my hands.

“Ahaha, sorry Kakashi I was only making fun. Wait for a second, I’ll just change and-” he didn’t let me finish my sentence, making me silent with his hungry lips on mine. I shivered at the long missed feeling wrapping my hands around his neck. 

“What a beautiful damsel in distress welcome me in my doorstep.” his warm breath fanned my sensitive ear when he whispered huskily.

“I’m still a man Kakashi, I’m just dressed this way.” I tried to answer calmly, but his wandering hands made me quiver. 

He chuckled dangerously “Alright, sorry Naruto but you look so hot.” his strong arms threw me in the air, making me wrap my tights around his narrow hips, his palms holding my thighs.

“Kakashi!” I squeaked at the sudden fierce in his moves, but he shushed me again. 

“Enough talking, I was dreaming about your sweet ass for the last few days.” his lips already kissing and nibbling my neck, making me squirm.

“I-I mi-issed yo-uu too k-koi.” my erratic breath made me stutter, but he didn’t seem to bother pinning my back to the wall. 

Kakashi was working on my collarbones and every inch of exposed skin I was willingly offering to him, making me moan loudly.

“ **Lube**?” he tore his lips from my chest only to ask, so I passed it from the nightstand. He pinned me harder, his erection piercing in my hip. 

 

Kakashi quickly sneaked his hand under the dress wetting my entrance generously, then undoing his pants quickly, shoving his length up my ass in one swift move.  I scratched his back at the sweet painful feeling, letting my body adjust to his large member. He waited patiently showering me with sweet kisses and nothings whispering into my skin. 

 

“So tight and greedy, I love you so much.” his hoarse voice was loud in our quiet apartment, making my cock twitch in anticipation. He started to move, long slow thrust aimed directly for my prostate. 

“ _Aaah~_ Kakashi!” I knew I wouldn’t last long as I was waiting for it so much, the smirk on his face was obvious when his lips touched my cheek. 

“That’s right Naruto, scream who’s fucking you right now, tell everyone how you feel.” he pounded into me harder and faster, making from my brain a fuzzy mess.

“ _Ka-_ akashi _! AA! SO GOOD, YES_!” words were flying through my lips without thinking, feeling only a warm safe embrace around my form, screwing my brain away. An animal grunt emitted from his throat with a particularly hard move, starting the series of the quick hard pounds. 

“ _Aa~ Aaa~ Aah~! Yes, yes, yes_!” at this point all I felt was my abused prostate and coming climax knotting in my abdomen. He pulled the dress higher for the better access, wall scratching my back with every animalistic hit.

“Kami Naruto you look so fucking good, _nggh~_!” his declaration pushed me over the edge, shooting warm ropes of cum sprinkling on our clothes. He joined me right after when my clenching passage was milking him till the last drop of sperm.

 

Coming back from our high, Kakashi pecked my temple lovingly “You really look damn wonderful in that one.” my racing heart flattered at the words, making me blush.

 

Since then my collection of dresses grown, my amazing boyfriend buying most of them along with the lace lingerie.


End file.
